The Unravelling: Part 1
The Unravelling: Part 1 is the eighth episode of the first season of Yellowstone. It first aired on August 15, 2018. Plot summary Rip faces a sheriff's investigation after his accident with the tourists, Jamie's political future comes into question, and Beth goes after Dan's finances. (Paramount Network) Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Josh Lucas as Young John Dutton *Heidi Sulzman as Officer Charlotte Skyles *Katherine Cunningham as Christina *Michaela Conlin as Sarah Nguyen *Barret Swatek as Victoria Jenkins *Ryan Bingham as Walker *Hugh Dillon as Sheriff Donnie Haskell Co-Starring *Rudy Ramos as Felix Long *Tokala Black Elk as Sam Stands Alone *Kyle Red Silverstein as Young Rip *Darin Southam as Stan *David Brown as Jason *Angie Winegar as Physical Therapist *Brett Pendleton as Deputy *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Jake Ream as Jake *Ambyr M. Reyes as Paige Nutter *Patrick Bogdanich as Wild Eyes Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren, Chad Galster *Production Designer: Ruth De Jong *Director of Photography: Ben Richardson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Taylor Sheridan Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producer: David C. Glasser *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Producer: Michael Polaire *Co-Producer: Ben Richardson *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Michael Polaire *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Kether Abeles *Consulting Producer: Ian McColluch *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Costume Designer: Ruth Carter *Assistant Costume Designer: Stacy Cabellero *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Cara Brower *Assistant Art Director: Carolyn King *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Makeup: Greg Moon *Department Head Hairstylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Script Supervisor: Steven Gehrke *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Wade Allen *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Martin Zaharinov *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Accountant: Robert Wozniak *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Reed Smith LLP *Publicity Coordinator: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Zach Rasmussen *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Dailies by: Radar Mobile Studios *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Dailies Technician: Jeremy Neish *Supervising Location Manager: Mark Jarrett *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Charlie Skinner *Lead Scout: Rusty Tinder *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mitchell Jarrett, Mark Weatherford *Location Coordinator: Eleni Fleming *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Supervising Sound Editor: Alan Murray *Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, Dean Zupancic *Music Editors: Joe Lisanti, Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Barbara Harris *Main Titles Designed by: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *iStock by Getty Images, Shutterstock *''"Encyclopedia of the Animal World"'' (1972) appears courtesy of Elsevier *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Anheuser-Busch, Incorporated, Priefert Manufacturing *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images The Unravelling - Part 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 7.jpg Videos 'Jimmy is All Grow'd Up' Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network The Story of Young Rip Wheeler Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'Monica's Realization About Kayce' Official BTS Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * The Unravelling: Part 1 on IMDb * The Unravelling: Part 1 on the Paramount Network website Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone season 1 episodes